Correspondence
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Special fanfic for Yata Misaki no tanjoubi!/ Yata harus menjadi tenaga administrasi di Scepter 4 atas usulan rajanya./"Misaki? Aku akan mengawasi pekerjaanmu di sini."/Yata menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti robot. Apa? Monyet bodoh itu yang akan mengajari dirinya? Dunia pasti kiamat!/Akankah Yata bisa menjalankan misi 'usil' dalam hari ultahnya itu?/Read and Review?


"Apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini?" Tanya seseorang berambut biru kehitaman pada temannya yang berambut merah.

Sahabatnya mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum. "Ya, aku yakin. Dan maaf jika ini sangat menganggumu." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit menyesal seraya menatap lawan bicaranya lekat.

Temannya menggeleng pelan dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik jika itu keinginanmu."

* * *

**K Project © GoRa x GoHands**

**Correspondence © Kyuushirou**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, canon, typo(s), shounen ai, EYD, dll.**

**Rated : T**

* * *

"Haah~" Entah keberapa kalinya remaja bertopi hitam itu mendengus pasrah. Bagaimana tidak pasrah jika atasan yang sangat kamu hormati menyuruh kita untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sangat tidak kita sukai? Ingin menolak tidak bisa, jika diterima dirinya yang sulit. Sosok itu semakin bingung diantara dua jalan yang sangat sulit untuk dipilih.

Akhirnya ia menghela napas dan menatap jalanan yang penuh oleh aktivitas manusia dari gedung pencakar langit yang ia diami untuk berpikir sekalian beristirahat setelah tugasnya selesai. Remaja tanggung itu melipat tangannya di meja dan membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di sana. Berpikir dan memilih mana yang bagus sangatlah rumit bagi tipe orang yang menyerang tanpa berpikir dahulu sepertinya. "Apakah aku harus menerimanya? Ugh!"

Remaja tadi yang diketahui bernama Yata Misaki itu kini mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap pemandangan kota lekat. "Demi, Mikoto-_san_." Katanya pendek kemudian segera meninggalkan kursi itu dan berjalan keluar untuk pergi ke gedung Scepter 4.

Ini mungkin adalah misi teraneh yang diberikan rajanya pada Yata, raja merah bilang Yata harus membantu bagian administrasi di gedung Scepter 4. Dan lebih parahnya Yata sama sekali tidak tahu soal administrasi atau apa pun itu. Jadi bagaimana ia mau membantu? Bisa-bisa niat membantu malah jadi merusak. Tapi mau apa dikata, Yata tak pernah bisa menolak misi yang diberikan langsung oleh rajanya tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan menunju markas klan biru Yata kembali mengingat tugas apa yang akan dilakukannya, kalau tidak salah di bagian administrasi di tempat surat masuk dan surat keluar. Huh? Jaman serba canggih bin modern gini masih memakai surat yang di print di komputer atau laptop? Kenapa tidak pake sms saja? Lebih cepat bukan? Akh pekerjaan klan biru dari awal memang aneh, dimulai harus berseragamlah, sopanlah, bicara haluslah, tata krama yang tinggi, harus rapih, dan masih banyak lagi peraturan lainnya. Yata jadi merinding saat membayangkan dirinya harus bekerja di sana, pasti baru satu hari kerja langsung dipecat. Eh, ngomong-ngomong si Monyet itu juga kerja di sana kan? Kuat juga dia. Cih. Yata menampar pipinya, kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan Monyet sialan itu! Tunggu! Jika Yata harus menjalankan misi di sana... Kemungkinan akan bertemu Monyet menyebalkan itu donk?... Akh dunia memang kejam... Sial.

Tak terasa perjalanan Yata pun berakhir, kini ia sudah sampai di gerbang yang terlihat sangat megah –yaiyalah ini kan biaya dari pemerintah-. Pintu gerbang terbuka dan Yata langsung memasuki gedung itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menemukan sosok wanita yang paling tidak ia ingin lihat atau dekati.

"Silahkah masuk, aku akan mengantarmu langsung ke ruanganmu." Kata wanita itu singkat padat, jelas, rapih, dan disiplin. Yata meneguk ludah paksa menahan groginya yang mulai muncul dan membuat wajahnya memanas. Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dan dipenuhi oleh lemari filing kabinet, rak kartu, rak sortir dan alat kebutuhan untuk menyimpan surat lainnya. "Mulailah dengan mencatat surat masuk ke dalam buku agenda di sana!" Awashima menunjuk sebuah meja di samping seseorang yang sedang menulis sesuatu. "Jangan lupa sortir dulu berdasarkan urutan waktu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Remaja oranye itu mematung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Apa? Mencatat surat masuk ke dalam buku agenda? Buku agendanya mana? Surat masuknya mana? Menyortirnya bagaimana? Karena berpikir terlalu keras di atas kepala Yata kini sudah mengepul sebuah asap yang berbau tidak enak, jika saja asap itu terlalu besar pasti alarm kebakaran akan berbunyi.

"Ano, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sosok satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu, ia memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam dan rambutnya pun berwarna hitam. Eits ini bukan Fushimi lho~

Yata menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum canggung. "Tidak apa-apa kok! Hanya kebingungan hehe..." Katanya sambil mengibas-ngibas kepalanya agar asap itu menghilang. Yata merutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah mempermalukan harga dirinya di depan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kalau tidak salah kau Yata kan? Namaku Enomoto, salam kenal." Senyumnya ramah. Yata berjalan mendekati Enomoto dan menjulurkan tangannya. Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal juga." Jawab Yata dengan cengirannya. Ia memang tidak suka pada klan biru, tapi hari ini ia harus bekerja seharian di sini, jadi apa boleh buat dirinya terpaksa harus ramah pada semuanya.

Enomoto tersenyum kemudian kembali berkutat pada acara menulisnya. Setelah lima menit Yata memperhatikan apa yang Enomoto lakukan ia masih tidak mengerti apa pun. "Err, maaf tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal surat-surat ini. Bagaimana cara mencatatnya ke dalam buku agenda?" Kata Yata ramah. Sumpah! Kali ini Yata benar-benar ingin terjun dari menara Tokyo karena bersikap manis pada klan biru.

"Oh itu, pertama-tama kau lihat tanggalnya, lalu sortir, setelah itu kamu tulis di buku agenda di kolom tanggal, nama perusahaan, kepada, nomor surat, isi surat dan keterangannya berdasarkan urutan tanggal surat yang kau sortir tadi. Misal surat ini diterima tanggal 1 Juli 2013, dan di bawahnya tulis tanggal 2 Juli 2013, pokoknya berdasarkan urutan tanggal." Jelasnya tanpa jeda. Yata hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dugem karena ia terlalu lamban untuk bisa menangkap semua perkataan Enomoto.

Enomoto kembali mencatat surat, dan Yata pun memulai mencatat juga. Ah! Ini sangat rumit, harus berdasarkan tanggal, isinya harus ringkas, tulisannya harus rapih! _Hell_! Ini adalah neraka baru yang harus Yata jalani. Baru lima belas menit berlalu dan Yata baru bisa menyelesaikan tiga surat masuk, dan sekarang masih menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi, masih lama untuk bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Yata, aku permisi dulu sebentar. Ada surat yang harus aku ambil." Enomoto tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan ruangan. Yata yang melihat kepergian Enomoto sedikit aneh juga, soalnya sekarang ia berada di gudang surat yang sangat besar dan dipenuhi tumpukan kertas yang jumlahnya wow banget.

Glek

"Aku terjebak..." Lirih Yata dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan surat masuk tersebut. Jemarinya sibuk mencatat keterangan surat ke dalam buku agenda, saat matanya melihat kata 'lampiran' ia pun bingung. Lampiran? Harus di simpan di kolom yang mana? Kan tidak ada kolom lampiran di buku agenda ini. Yata pun malah terus melamun dan tidak melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya kata lampiran, lampiran dan lampiran. Akh! Kenapa hal seperti ini ada dalam ilmu administrasi sih!

Yata pun menyerah dan memilih untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia terpaksa harus menunggu Enomoto kembali dan menanyakan tentang apa itu lampiran. Remaja itu benar-benar merasa tersiksa karena harus berada di sini, padahal hari ini kan... Sudahlah demi perkataan raja dirinya akan melakukan apapun meski sangat sulit. Bola mata Yata mengerling melihat ruangan besar ini, perasaannya saja atau dirinya merasa tidak enak berada di sini? Kenapa tiba-tiba atmosfir ruangannya jadi berat? Jangan-jangan ada hantu lagi! Hii~

Remaja oren itu pun bangkit dan mencari asal aura menyebalkan itu ke balik lemari filing kabinet yang ada di sebelah barat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan menoleh ke arah belakang lemari namun tak ada apapun di sana, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja. Karena penasaran dengan lemari-lemari ini Yata pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sejenak ruangan ini. Sekali-sekali ia membuka lacinya dan melihat tumpukan surat yang sangat banyak dan kelihatannya sudah disortir dari A-Z, dan dari nomor 0-9. Saking asyiknya ia malah berkeliling lemari sekalian melihat-lihat barang-barang administrasi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya seperti kartu kendali, kartu indeks, guide, dan lain-lain. Ia berjalan mundur dan sibuk memperhatikan arah kanan dan kiri, jadi ia tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada dibelakangnya.

Duak!

"Eh? Maaf, aku tidak lihat." Sesal Yata saat ia merasakan bahwa dirinya telah menubruk seseorang di belakangnya.

"_Ah~ Misaki janai ka?_" Kata orang yang ditabrak Yata. Remaja oren yang sudah hapal nada suara itu reflek membuka matanya dan menatap sinis sosok di hadapannya.

"Saru! Aku tarik kembali permintaan maafku. Che-" Yata berdecih kemudian berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga, ia sedang tidak ingin bertarung dengan sosok penghianat itu.

Fushimi –sosok tadi- balik tersenyum sinis dan menyiapkan ide cemerlang mumpung Yata ada di sini. "Kau mau kemana Misaki~ aku dengar kau bekerja sehari disini atas urusan um, siapa? Miko... Apa ya? Pokoknya di—"

"Jangan pernah mengejek nama Mikoto-_san_, dasar penghianat!" Amuk Yata seraya berbalik arah untuk memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya pada Fushimi.

"Oh ya, aku lupa apa kau sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu Misaki~?" Tanya Fushimi menyeringai. Ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk mengerjai Yata, ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa trik agar Yata marah-marah dan merasa kesulitan, Fushimi akan selalu senang bila ia bisa mengerjai Yata.

Yata terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Masa ia harus jawab dirinya baru bisa menyelesaikan tiga surat dalam lima belas menit? Seharusnya kan waktu satu jam itu dipakai untuk menulis agenda surat masuk-keluar, menyortirnya, mengisi kartu indeks, dan mengurutkannya menurut sistem filing kemudian disimpan ke dalam lemari. Sial!

"Che- mau pekerjaanku atau bukan itu bukan masalahmu!" Elak Yata dan hendak kembali ke mejanya, ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi tertunda, meskipun dirinya masih tidak tahu arti dari lampiran itu tidak masalah lewat saja. Hah? Kalian menyuruh Yata untuk bertanya pada Fushimi? Itu tidak mungkin~

Fushimi yang melihat kepergian Yata makin menyeringai. "Misaki~ aku akan mengawasi pekerjaanmu di sini. Karena Enomoto harus mengerjakan pekerjaan lain di bagian keuangan."

Yata menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti robot. Apa? Monyet bodoh itu yang akan mengajari dirinya? Dunia pasti kiamat! Dan itu artinya Yata harus terus mendengar nada Fushimi saat memanggil namanya, terus mendengar ocehan gilanya dan paling parah harus melihat wajahnya yang super menyebalkan itu? Tidaakk!

"Kau bercanda kan? Bukankah pekerjaanmu bukan berada di ruangan ini?" Yata tidak terima ini, ia sangat tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Ia tahu kalau jabatan Fushimi lebih tinggi darinya dan bukankah itu berarti dirinya harus menuruti perintah dari mantan sahabatnya itu? Bekerja satu hari di sini benar-benar menyiksa Yata.

"Aku tidak bercanda, dan sepertinya pekerjaan dimulai Misaki~"

Yata hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya pasrah, ini adalah misi terparah yang harus ia lakukan.

"Pertama kau sortir surat itu kemudian kau masukan ke dalam filing kabinet, kau bisa kan Misaki~" Fushimi menyeringai ke arah Yata yang berwajah muram bin masam.

"Che-" Yata berdecak dan kembali berkutat dengan surat-surat itu. Ia mulai memisahkan mana surat masuk dan mana surat keluar, karena itu mudah jika ada tulisan 'K' berarti keluar kalau tulisan 'M' berarti masuk. Yata harus berterima kasih pada Enomoto karena telah menandai surat ini dengan huruf-hurut itu.

Setelah Yata selesai memisahkan suratnya ia merenung. Selanjutnya apa lagi?

Pluk

Sebuah kertas yang isinya daftar klasifikasi surat mendarat di meja Yata. Ia membacanya lalu menatap Fushimi yang pura-pura mencari sesuatu di lemari.

"Heh! Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Yata ketus sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kertas yang Fushimi beri.

"Itu daftar klasifikasi surat, lebih tepatnya untuk menyortirnya. Kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak bisa membaca ya? Di sana kan sudah tertulis jelas, ah sebenarnya berapa persen sih kebodohanmu itu Misaki~" Fushimi kembali menggunakan nada andalannya. Ia sangat senang bisa melihat wajah Yata yang cemberut dan menahan amarah, bagi dirinya ekspresi Yata yang seperti itu sangat manis dan sulit untuk didapatkan.

Yata mendengus dan mulai mengerjakan kembali surat-suratnya berdasarkan keterangan yang ada di kertas itu, ia tidak menyangka Fushimi akan membantunya, meski cara membantunya itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Fushimi hanya bisa berpura-pura mencari sesuatu, padahal dari tadi dirinya sibuk memperhatikan Yata yang membolak-balikan surat-surat itu dengan kasar, mengacak rambutnya dan hendak merobek tumpukan kertas itu. Fushimi benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat itu juga, namun jika ia kelepasan tertawa dirinya bisa habis-habisan diamuk Yata. Dan satu ekspresi yang paling disukai Fushimi adalah saat Yata melamun dan menyangga wajahnya dengan satu tangannya sementara sebuah pena berada di telinganya, posisi itu selalu mengingatkan Fushimi saat mereka SMU dulu, jika Yata sedang berusaha berpikir –meski pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menjawab- Yata selalu mengambil posisi itu sambil duduk di depan bangkunya.

Saat itu Fushimi hanya diam seolah-olah membaca buku, padahal dirinya asyik melirik Yata yang telah terdiam, tentu saja asyik, biasanya kan Yata itu orang yang tidak pernah diam dan selalu aktif. Hm, masa-masa yang menyenangkan. Fushimi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melirik Yata lagi, kali ini remaja oren itu sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan sebuah pena berada di depan mulutnya.

"Hmph." Fushimi berusaha untuk tidak tertawa dan hanya mengeluarkan gumaman, namun karena di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua Yata menoleh dan menatap tajam Fushimi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?" Yata bertanya dengan nada kesal, suasana hatinya tambah kesal saat mendengar Fushimi yang sedang menahan tawa. Ia tahu dirinya memang tidak bisa mengerjakan tumpukan kertas ini, tapi ayolah daftar klasifikasi yang diberikan Fushimi masih tidak membantu.

"Tidak, aku rasa lebih baik kau kerjakan yang lain. Seperti memasukan surat yang sudah di sortir ke dalam lemari." Fushimi menunjuk jajaran remari di sebelah kanan. "Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa melakukan itu hm? Misaki~"

Brak

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" Bentak Yata seraya menggebrak meja dan membawa sejumlah surat. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah lemari yang Fushimi tunjuk. Remaja kacamata itu menyeringai lebar saat perintahnya sama sekali tidak diprotes Yata.

Yata melihat angka pada surat yang dibawanya berada di laci paling tinggi. Dan sangat disayangkan ia tak bisa mencapai tinggi lemari itu, Yata berusaha menggapainya namun gagal, entah berapa kali dirinya berdecak sebal karena lemari itu terlalu tinggi bagi dirinya.

"Ada apa Misaki~ terlalu tinggi? Seharusnya kau bertambah tinggi sedikit~ segitu saja tidak nyampai~" Fushimi tertawa mengejek, Yata menggeram dan siap untuk memukul wajah Fushimi saat ini juga kalau saja tangannya tidak sedang menggenggam tumpukan surat. Jadi sebagai gantinya ia mendorong tubuh Fushimi menggunakan kertas yang ia bawa.

"Diam kau! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Desis Yata yang masih berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya yang sudah meletup-letup ingin keluar.

"Aku juga tidak yakin kalau kau bisa dengan benar memasukan suratnya iya kan Misaki~"

"URUSAI!"

"Ah~ dengan senang hati akan kubantu, lagi pula aku jauh **lebih** tinggi darimu Misaki~" Kata Fushimi sambil menekankan kata-katanya. Yata kembali menggeram dan akhirnya terpaksa menurut. Jika saja ini bukan misi, pasti Yata sudah menghancurkan tempat ini dan mengirim Fushimi ke planet pluto. Gaah! Monyet menyebalkan!

Saat ini Fushimi dengan nada biasanya menyuruh Yata untuk mengambil surat dan memberikannya pada Fushimi yang kemudian ia simpan di lemari. Beberapa sindiran, omelan dan sedikit kekerasan ikut menyertai jalannya pekerjaan mereka. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak akan pernah akur.

Jam istirahat datang, mereka berdua pun menghentikan pekerjaannya. Meskipun Yata masih ogah-ogahan jika dirinya harus selalu bersama Fushimi, tapi akhirnya biasa juga. Ya meski acara ejek dan baku hantam masih setia menyertai mereka. Setelah istirahat mereka kembali bekerja, kini mereka mulai mengisi kartu indeks dan kartu peminjaman arsip. Meski awalnya Yata sangat menolak keberadaan Fushimi yang menurutnya terlalu menjengkelkan, toh lama kelamaan biasa juga, meski pun mereka sesekali bertengkar.

Kalau melihat mereka berdua bersama jadi ingat mereka yang dulu. Tepatnya di saat ada tugas atau ulangan Fushimi maupun Yata selalu belajar bersama-sama. Tentu saja Fushimi yang harus mengajari Yata beberapa rumus dan materi, dan Yata hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sepertinya kejadian itu terulang bersama, meski dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Kalau dulu dihiasi senyuman, sekarang dihiasi pertengkaran.

* * *

Setelah dipindah ruangkan oleh Fushimi, Enomoto kembali ke ruangannya. Ia kemari sekedar melihat hasil pekerjaan Yata tadi. Dan matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat buku agenda yang hanya diisi oleh tiga surat dari lima puluh surat yang ada, kemudian ia melihat ke arah surat yang acak-acakan dan hampir lecek yang disimpan dengan sangat tidak rapih dan tidak elit di meja. Ia menghela napas panjang, sepertinya ia tidak bisa langsung pulang dan harus membereskan ruangan yang sudah seperti kapal pecah ini akibat pertengkaran Fushimi dan Yata-, dimulai lemari yang berjajar tidak rapih, sebagian surat bertebaran di lantai, dan surat-surat yang lecek akibat diremas dan masih banyak lagi kekacauan di ruangan ini. Ia menggerutu pelan, mengapa rajanya mau-mau saja memperkejakan anak buah dari Homra itu yang notabenenya tidak bisa mengerjakan satu pun kegiatan administrasi? Dunia ini memang aneh...

Satu hal yang harus kalian ingat! Jangan pernah menjadikan anggota Homra untuk mengurus administrasi! Karena mereka akan segera menghancurkannya daripada mengerjakannya!

* * *

Tak terasa waktu bekerja pun berakhir pada pukul lima sore. Dengan gontai Yata meninggalkan gedung itu dengan sangat kelelahan baik fisik maupun batin. Selama ia bekerja tadi Fushimi selalu bilang ini-itu dan Yata terpaksa nurut dan akhirnya kelelahan. Batinnya juga capek karena harus terus menahan amarahnya.

Yata bersumpah hari ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya, ia memilih untuk bertarung dan mati dari pada harus mengerjakan tumpukan surat yang mencapai berat satu ton di Scepter 4, apalagi bersama si Monyet itu. Ck! Dunia ini memang sungguh kejam! Yata benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang paling malang, entah sudah berapa kali ia harus berpikir keras untuk surat-surat jahanam itu, entah berapa kali ia harus mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya dan entah berapa kali dirinya harus kena ejekan Fushimi yang sangat menusuk hati bagai ribuan pedang yang digunakan pada jurus bankai Byakuya dari anime Bleach.

Ia akhirnya sampai di depan bar Homra, inginnya sih ia pulang. Tapi, ia harus menceritakan soal misinya dulu. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu, entah kenapa rasa aneh menghinggapi hati kecilnya. Sudahlah mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Huing

Plok

Plok

Duar

Yata langsung diserbu oleh ledakan kertas warna warni tepat diwajahnya. Ia terbengong dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_ Yata~" Sorak semua anggota Homra yang entah kenapa sudah berada di sana dengan topi khas perayaan ulang tahun. Dan ruangan bar yang sudah berubah dengan riasan pita berwarna merah, balon merah dan hiasan lainnya yang juga berwarna merah di mana-mana.

Yata yang masih belum mencerna perkataan teman-temannya dan situasi apa yang terjadi hanya bisa bengong dan berwajah tak mengerti. "Kenapa kalian semua jadi seperti itu? sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Yata pelan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berkata panjang lebar.

"Haha, kau pasti dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Scepter 4 ya? Jadi kau tidak bisa berpikir. Begini Yata, kami sengaja mengirimmu ke sana untuk mengerjai dirimu dan menyiapkan semua ini. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih." Jelas Bandou panjang lebar dikali luas dikurang keliling dibagi volume.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir akhirnya Yata tersenyum senang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa teman-temannya sangat mempedulikannya, ia masuk ke dalam bar dan mulai menyerang teman-temannya dengan pukulan terima kasih khas Yata.

"Kami tak menyangka kau akan kuat berada di lingkungan klan biru." Kamamoto berkomentar seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Aku sangat tersiksa bodoh! Dan sebagai balasan terima ini!" Yata mulai menyerang semua temannya dengan kue ulang tahunnya sehingga terjadi perang.

"Kalian semua diam!" Tegur Kusanagi yang mulai naik pitam. Semuanya reflek berhenti dan melanjutkan pestanya dengan sedikit keributan.

Yata memang sangat tersiksa dengan apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik, termenyiksa dan terburuk juga terheboh yang pernah ia rasakan. Akhirnya ia tahu bahwa alasan misinya itu agar teman-temannya bisa menyiapkan semua ini. Saat Yata bertanya siapa yang menyiapkan ide bodoh ini, mereka bilang Anna yang meminta Mikoto untuk bekerja sama dengan Scepter 4, tapi Anna bilang ini bukan idenya murni. Lalu siapa donk? Sudahlah yang penting Yata bahagia, rasa lelah dan kesal yang ia dapatkan tadi lenyap oleh acara ini. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki teman yang baik dan sangat jail seperti mereka. Meski dalah hati kecilnya terasa ada yang kurang.

* * *

Yata berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya, ia sangat lelah bahkan hanya sekedar berjalan. Tenaganya habis oleh acara dan pekerjaannya tadi, saat ia hendak membuka kunci rumahnya kuncinya terjatuh. Yata yang sedang sempoyongan pun sepertinya hendak terjatuh, namun sepasang tangan menahannya.

"Uh, terima kasih." Ucap Yata pelan dan mengambil kunci itu, ia membuka kunci lalu menghadap sosok yang masih menahannya. Yata merasa tangan yang sedang menahannya ini tidak asing baginya, tapi karena pandangannya sangat buram, ia tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang kini telah memeluknya.

Sosok itu membalikan tubuh Yata agar dirinya bisa sepenuhnya bisa merengkuh tubuh Yata. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Misaki..." Bisiknya di telinga Yata.

Yata reflek membelakakan mata dan bisa melihat bahwa baju orang di hadapannya itu berwarna biru. Biru? Tunggu jangan-jangan...

"Huah~ apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Saru!" Yata melepaskan diri dan menatap sosok tadi dengan tajam.

"Tsk. Seharusnya kau tidak ketus begitu, kalau aku tidak ada kau pasti akan tidur di sini." Fushimi menjawab datar seraya mendecakkan lidahnya seperti biasa.

Karena Yata sangat kelelahan dan tidak ingin ribut ia akhirnya mengangguk dan menatap Fushimi dengan tatapan biasa. "Terima kasih, sekarang kau bisa pergi." Titah Yata kemudian membuka pintu.

"Padahal aku kesini untuk membawa hadiah, ya sudah aku pergi Misaki~"

Yata yang mendengar itu menoleh, ia tak menyangka Monyet biru ini peduli juga. "Lalu apa hadiahnya—hmph!"

Mulut Yata langsung dibekap begitu saja oleh Fushimi, satu tangan Fushimi menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah ke hadapan wajah Yata. Remaja oren itu melepas tangan Fushimi dengan paksa lalu menatap kotak itu. Tak perlu dibekap juga tidak apa-apa kan?

"Kau bisa membuka hadiahmu nanti Misaki~ biarkan aku memapah tubuhmu masuk ke dalam. Aku yakin kau sudah tidak punya tenaga iya kan?"

Yata mengangguk, dirinya memang sudah tidak punya tenaga dan sangat lelah. Sementara itu Fushimi menyeringai lebar dan mempersiapkan hadiah keduanya untuk Yata. Karena kali ini ia menggiring Yata masuk ke kamarnya dan menatap Yata yang terkulai lemah.

"Terima kasih, sekarang kau bisa pergi!" Seru Yata seraya menguap lebar.

"Aku rasa aku punya hadiah ke dua untukmu Misaki~"

"?"

"Kau~"

"HAH?"

* * *

Owari

* * *

Omake~

"Tunggu!" Potong Yata seraya memajukan lengannya dengan gaya seorang polisi yang sedang menghentikan kendaraan di jalanan. "Sebelum itu aku ingin tahu dulu hadiah dalam kotak itu apa?" Lanjutnya ketika Fushimi berhenti mendekat dan mengambil kotak itu.

Fushimi mendengus dan memberikan kotak hadiahnya pada Yata. Remaja oren itu dengan antusias membuka kado itu dan melihat isinya, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah gantungan kunci versi chibi dari Yata dan Fushimi ketika masih SMU. Dilihiat dari segi mana pun gantungan itu nampak sangat manis.

"Bagaimana..."

"Aku yang mendesainnya kau tidak suka? Misaki?"

Yata menggeleng. "Tapi, ini adalah hadiah teraneh yang aku dapat." Katanya polos sambil meneliti gantungan itu. Fushimi menyeringai dan mulai menyentuh pipi Yata.

"Bisa kita mulai Misaki~"

"Apanya?"

"Hadiah yang kedua dariku~" Fushimi mulai menyentuh Yata dengan gentle.

"Uh! Eh? Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan! Saru! Tidaaakkk!"

* * *

Sebenarnya yang memiliki ide mengerjai Yata agar bekerja sehari di gedung Scepter 4 adalah ide Fushimi, lalu Fushimi mengancam Anna dengan es krim merah agar anak kecil itu menurut dan meminta Mikoto untuk membuat kerja sama pada Munakata. Hahaha! Dasar Fushimi, kau licik sekali hihihi~

Dan hadiah kedua dari Fushimi adalah sebuah 'service' langsung darinya nyahaha~ *ketawa sadis bareng Fushimi*

Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membaca fic yang sangat aneh dan gaje ini *hugs*

**Otanjoubi omedetou Yata Misaki! Wish you always with Fushimi Saruhiko FOREVER~**

Mind to review? *kitty eyes no jutsu*


End file.
